The Elementals
by The Story Maker1
Summary: Danville High. A normal school, with normal students. This is always what Phineas and his friends have believed. But when Phineas, Ferb, Buford and Isabella each receive mysterious letters about a place called 'The Elemental' they will discover that not all is as it seems. Friendships will be tested. True love will be found, but most of all, everything they know will change.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Here is a little something I've been dabbling with for a while. Hope you enjoy it:)  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Obviously. **

Chapter 1

It was a typical day in Danville. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping happily. What a shame we were returning to school today. Ferb and I were returning to Danville high today, after another summer vacation of jam packed adventure! It was such a shame to go back to school. We were all returning as seniors this year, but that didn't make things any better. Sure, we're nearly leaving, but we still have to go to school. If you ask me, it caps our imagination. And if you knew me, you'd know I have a lot of it. Just as we had got down the stairs, the doorbell rang.

"Isabella, I presume." Ferb winked at me and walked into the kitchen. I gave him a puzzled look.

"Why did you just wink at me, Ferb?" I asked him, confused. Ferb sighed and shook his head.

"Just answer the door, Phin" He grabbed three bowls from the cupboard and set them out on the table.

I shrugged, and opened the door. There, as Ferb had predicted, was Isabella. She had been my best friend for as long as I could remember.

"Hi, Phineas. Whatcha doin'?" She smiled sweetly at me, and my heart seemed to flutter. Funny, that has been happening a lot recently. Maybe it's just something everyone goes through once in their lives. 'I'll ask Ferb about it later.'

"Hey, Isabella." I gestured for her to come in. "New outfit I see" I nodded to her light pink crop top and her tight skinny jeans. She always changes her style every year, and she has never looked bad once. Every girl at school looked up to her as their style icon. And I could see why too. She always looked beautiful... 'Wait, where did that come from?' I mentally slapped myself.

"Hello? Phineas, anyone in there?" Isabella was waving her hands in front of my eyes. I must have been lost in thought.

"Sorry, Bella. I think I zoned out for a minute there. What'd you say?" She smiled at me.

"I said, yes. Thank you for noticing. And I see you haven't, Mr. Stripy-yellow-and-orange-sweater-and-blue-jeans."

"Hey, my style is amazing. I did once bring out a fashion line, remember" I gently pushed her and she laughed.

"Yes, I remember. I still think you can buy them actually." We started to walk towards the kitchen, and Ferb was waiting for us, after making the breakfast. He smiled as we approached the table.

"Hey Ferb! Mmm, smells delicious!" Isabella took the seat next to me. After we had finished up, there was a loud bang on the door.

"I'll get it." Isabella walked away from the table and opened the door, revealing Buford, but not Baljeet. "Where is Baljeet? Not like him to be late."

"The nerd got sick today. He sounded like he was going to cry when I was on the phone to him. Ha, he has to miss the first day; I bet he's driving himself crazy." Buford chuckled. Ferb greeted him with a fist-pound and I smiled at him.

"Ready to go then?" I asked them, dreading the rest of the day. We all got into the car and drove off to school.

"Bye-bye summer vacation." I sighed, as we turned into the school parking lot. "It was fun while it lasted." We got out of Buford's car, and we went to our lockers.

"How are you feeling?" Ferb put a hand on my shoulder. I had managed to survive through the first lesson, but I wasn't sure how much more I could manage. It would be days till I got to invent again, since Ferb and I weren't allowed to invent in the cafeteria anymore.

"I'll cope, I think. It's just the thought of not inventing. I mean, we won't even have time after school. First day back and I already have a project." I sighed, slumping down on a chair. Ferb took one of the available chairs next to me and lightly punched my arm, as a sign of support.

Isabella and Buford came into class, laughing at something. Over the years, Isabella and Buford had become increasingly close; they seemed to bond whenever me, Ferb and Baljeet would 'geek-out', as they called it. Our group had seemed to grow apart in a way, as Buford, Ferb and Isabella shared many classes, they were the main group of friends. Baljeet and I just seemed to tag along every now and again, but I didn't mind; when we were younger, I was always the centre of attention, so I guess it's fair on them. Everyone at school looked up to them, or-in Buford's case-feared them. Baljeet was considered the brainiac of the school, so he still had popularity, but probably for the wrong reason. I was the inventor; the one with the great ideas. I was great friends with everyone in the school, but Ferb was most defiantly considered the better half of 'Phineas and Ferb'.

"Hi, whatcha-doin'?" Isabella chirped.

"Hey, Isabella. Just thinking about how wonderful it is to be back here." I replied sarcastically. Isabella sat down next to me and put her head on my shoulder. Her hair started to tickle my chin and I felt a sort of fuzzy feeling in my stomach. 'I must be hungry' I thought about how I could use one of mom's snacks right about now. I missed being at home, it was so much better. I could invent and draw till my heart's content, but here, I'm trapped.

"Don't worry, Phineas. It'll be the end of the day before you know it!" Isabella reassured me sweetly.

"Yeah, dinner bell. Don't worry about it!" Buford took the available seat next to Ferb, and got his books out ready.

I sighed, "So, what were you two laughing about?" I turned and forced a smile for Isabella. But in all honesty, the smile didn't take much force to appear. I just always felt like smiling whenever I saw her, but I never knew why.

"What? Oh, just about how Baljeet is probably tearing his hair out! He will be soo worked up!" Isabella chuckled.

"He was probably pinned down to his bed this morning" Ferb smiled.

I felt a little bit sorry for Baljeet. School was his domain, and he loved the first day back. But I couldn't help envy him. Sure, he was sick, but he didn't have to go to school. I never did understand why he loved school so much.

Our teacher tapped on the board, alerting the class that the lesson had begun. Everyone fell into silence, as she spoke, "Students, we must welcome a new member to the class. Her name is Eve. Everyone best make her feel welcome." The new girl walked through the door, and smiled at everyone.

"Hi, I'm Eve. Nice to meet you!" Miss Gering pointed to an empty seat and Eve sat down. Then Miss Gering turned her attention to me.

"Isabella, does Phineas look like a headrest to you? Sit up properly girl, unless your head is falling off, it does not need supporting on his shoulder!"

Isabella shot up. I guess we had both forgotten her position, and now the entire class was staring at us. I looked down at my book, hoping no one could see me blushing. I heard Ferb and Buford sniggering next to us, so I gave Ferb a friendly hit on the arm.

"Ow." He whispered under his breath, whilst holding his arm.

"Now then, class. Time to learn the difference between script and transcript." Our teacher turned on the projector.

"We learnt this last year!" Jack shouted from the back of class.

Jack was the typical jock, every girl liked him, he was strong and, I say this in the nicest possible way, very stupid. He gave jocks everywhere a bad name. Everyone knew he had a huge crush on Isabella, but I didn't care about that really. I mean, I care but... let's just say that he was just a bad guy in general; I had a bad feeling about him.

"Not to my level you didn't! Now, turn to page 154 in your text books. And do it fast, we don't have all day!" She demanded.

Everyone sighed. If Baljeet was here, I'm sure he would too. I could tell that this year was going to be a long one.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Okay, so here is chapter 2. Merry (nearly) Christmas!:D I shan't be uploading much this holiday, this is like the only free time I've had; wrapping presents and what not. So sorry this took so long to be updated. I am getting very bad at deadlines, but the time just seems to be flying by! Well, anyway, enjoy:) **

**__****(Mermaids, Pirates and the ocean viewers, listen up. The story will be updated if not next week, in the new year. So do not panic:P) **

* * *

Chapter 2

I have had about enough of this first day back. First English, then Science and now Math?! I didn't have any of my favourite lessons today, which made everything just drag by. It seemed like the last lesson when the lunch bell rang. Sadly, I still had another two lessons to go.

"Can you believe it's only lunch?!" I sighed as I slumped into the chair next to Phineas.

"Tell me about it" He laughed and then Buford sat down opposite us.

"Well, first day back and I've already found some new nerds to get my lunch money off. Doing pretty well so far if you ask me." He cracked his knuckles and passed me a cupcake. "Since I owed you, Izzy."

I smiled and accepted that this was his way of admitting I was right. He didn't believe that Bea had a huge crush on him. Which, she quite blatantly did. I sometimes wonder if all guys are as oblivious as Phineas.

"So, what gave it away then?" I smiled at him, hoping that they were now dating or something.

Bea and Buford were perfect for each other. Buford was a bully and Bea was the girl everyone feared. She was the drama-queen and ruler of the school. Not that she was literal royalty, but she was the one everyone listened to, and everything was done her way. Buford had still kept up his bullying. He was the guy everyone ran away from, unless you were considered one of his friends. He was feared by everyone who knew of him, sometimes even by his friends. Ferb, Phineas and I knew better. He could be sweet and kind, but also a little mean. This didn't make him a bad guy though, he was actually one of my top guy-friends, the very top one being Ferb. Ferb and I knew everything about each other. It was a little sad to think that our close little group was starting to grow apart, but I guess we all had to grow up some day. Phineas and I were inseparable at one point, but now, we barely have time to talk. He had Baljeet, and I had Ferb and Buford. So everything was working out fine. I just miss the days we would sit in their backyard and wait for the next greatest 'Phineas and Ferb' project to be ready, only for it to disappear after a matter of minutes. I did miss those days where nothing mattered, back before we hit junior high. It was so much easier back then, no extra responsibilities, and no major relationship problems. Other than a slight crush on a certain pointy nosed red-head, nothing to worry with rumours. Heck, I would have loved the odd rumours that me and Phineas were dating. But we were seniors. Top of the school's food chain. But being the only girl in a large group of boys was a sure-fire rumour starter.

"Did you know that Isabella has slept with each and every one of them?"

"Did you know Isabella is cheating on Phineas with Ferb?"

"Did you know Isabella is secretly dating Buford?"

These were just some of the rumours I heard daily. I had gotten used to just laughing them off. None of them were true, of course. Especially the second one. If Phineas was mine, I wouldn't do something so stupid as to cheat on him with his own brother! Who did these people think I was, an idiot? Well, I must say, it was never fun to be back at school. Phineas and Ferb had made every day of summer the greatest, as per usual. Just this year seemed different, like they were starting to lose their spark.

"Mindy told me. She is Bea's worst enemy, so I'm sure she'd know better than anyone else." Buford's voice snapped me out f my thoughts and he nodded towards her.

Mindy. Someone you don't want to cross in a dark alley. She was Jack's twin sister, and although they looked nothing alike, they both shared in their traits; one of which was being pure evil. Not trying to brag or be big-headed, but everyone at the school loved me, and everyone came to me for advice. All except Mindy. She was always the one to start the rumours, and force people to spread them around. She was mean, malicious and just plain rude!

"Bella, are you ok?" Phineas was waving his hands around in front of me. I had been so caught up in my thoughts about... _her... _that I must have snapped the fork in half without realising.

"Sorry, yes. Just thinking..." I trailed off as I saw the very source of my anger strolling towards me, laughing with her twin.

"Aww, how sweet. Looks like they are dating. Right, _Bella?"_ She practically spat out my name. She was also incredibly immature, another thing to add onto the never-ending list of why I do not like her!

"No, no we are not." I said nonchalantly. "Now, what were you saying boys?" I turned around so my back was to her, to clearly show that I wasn't interested. Clearly, she didn't get the hint.

"Oh, right. I forgot. You were never good enough for him." She turned me around to face her, and pushed me back on the table.

"But then again, who is good enough for the great Phineas Flynn!" Jack replied with a sarcastically enthusiastic tone.

"Leave her alone." Phineas stood up so he was eye-level with Jack, and I couldn't help but notice the light in Phineas' eyes went out a little bit as he faced him, and a smile crept across his face, unlike one I had ever seen before. "Look, Jack. I think you need to understand that she will never want you. She will never want to be with you; in fact, I don't even think she wants to look at you. And why would she? What do you even have? Sure you're sporty, but you lack something very important... A brain. Now why don't you two go and bug someone else!"

Everyone stared speechless at Phineas for a moment. But it worked. Mindy backed off and Jack just stood there with his mouth hanging open. Everything had gone silent and all eyes were on our table.

"Come on, Jack. Let's leave pointy and his friends alone."

Phineas sat back down, and Buford burst out laughing, breaking the silence that had befallen upon the school.

"Where did that come from, Dinner-bell?" He managed to get out a sentence, even though he was still howling.

"I... I don't know. I just... I didn't." He was clearly shocked by what had just come out of his mouth.

"Phineas don't worry. They had it coming anyway." Ferb reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you." I put my hand over his, and he looked at me in confusion. "You stood up to me. Not even Buford has ever retaliated against those two. So, thank you!"

"Yeah, but I don't see why everyone was so bothered by the 'terrible two'. I mean, Mindy practically sprinted out of the hall after that. Talk about her bark being worse than her bite." Ferb looked over at him.

"Wait. Buford's right. Why would they back down from a fight like that? Especially against someone like Phineas... No offence, but you're hardly the toughest guy in school. So, why did they simply walk away?" Ferb looked towards the door where they had walked out.

"Maybe because they didn't expect me to do anything?" Phineas looked at his brother, and Ferb shrugged.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Let's just enjoy the rest of..." my sentence was cut off by the bell, signalling the end of lunch, "...Lunch. Never mind, I guess we should go to lesson." I sighed and grabbed my bag, and headed out the door with the boys.

**Thank you to anyone who has reviewed or ****favourite/followed this story. It means a lot!:* Here, have some snow shaped confetti on me. Well, I'm off to go do some more wrapping, but before I go:  
**_**I hope you all have a very merry Christmas, and the happiest new year!  
**_


End file.
